


【代发】金钟云什么都不懂

by JackTheLittleEgg



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLittleEgg/pseuds/JackTheLittleEgg
Summary: 原作者 lft@平白无故
Relationships: 源声
Kudos: 21





	【代发】金钟云什么都不懂

(四)  
他新剪了头发。  
崔始源把手指伸过去时，青年阖上了眼皮，由着他一下两下捡开那些湿漉漉的零散头发。手指每动一下，半圈细细绒绒的睫毛就抖一抖。  
他枕着自己的手臂趴在毯子里，伸开了腿，脚一碰到崔始源，马上又蜷回去了。  
想想看，这人仰着颈子被干到声嘶的事，就发生在十几分钟前而已，浑身潮汗都还没干，竟连一点点身体贴触都多不得。  
崔始源感到无趣，明明是这吝啬的青年先把他约出来的。  
“我可以知道你的名字么？”先来聊聊天，崔始源的心态一直不错。  
青年懒倦的陷在软厚枕被里，听见崔始源说话，把眼睛张开了一条缝，但没有说话。  
不说也没关系，崔始源也不是一定要知道青年的名字，不然他会先报上自己的名字。  
拨弄青年的头发时，崔始源发觉这人的耳朵长的很漂亮，形状秀致耳垂丰润，原来还是打过耳洞的，没见他戴耳钉或什么，不过他们也才见了两次而已。  
金钟云正烦恼要不要报上自己真名，男人却心不在焉的把玩起他的耳朵来，捏捏揉揉，难道是喜欢?他连嘴角都弯起来了。  
“钟云。”  
男人回神，但没听清。“什么？”  
金钟云摆了下头，男人就收回手。他的右耳已经被玩的发红发烫。“金钟云，名字。”  
男人问“汉字呢？”  
金钟云没想到男人会问这个，就说“记不得了。”  
男人笑了下。“我叫崔始源。”说着他伸手，指头落在金钟云背上，缓慢划动起来。“是始终的始，河源的源。”  
麻酥酥的痒，金钟云缩起肩膀，光顾着忍耐了，到头来，这个叫崔始源的男人名字到底怎么写，他完全没谱。  
崔始源早已摸准了他腰很敏感，但没料到连背也这么不耐受。或者说，他第一次就能被崔始源操到高潮，这可不光是崔始源活好就能办到的，这具身体真是很稀罕，并且有着无限可能。崔始源这么想着，脸上却挂上了大大的美式笑容:“年龄？”  
这人笑开了居然有酒窝，真是稀奇。“84年。”说完金钟云把脸埋进了交叠的手臂里。外面长久的没了回应，难道这也算不出来?金钟云抬眼一看，这个崔始源愣愣的，不知道在惊讶什么。“怎么?”  
崔始源的确意外，他以为这人最多二十来岁，或许单眼皮总是显年轻的?崔始源不知道，总之这人小嘴小脸好眉好眼，长了个骗人的脸蛋。  
“怎么办？我是86年。”崔始源耷拉着眉毛，他想他以后没法肆意妄为了。  
什么怎么办?金钟云觉得他过于认真的失落来的莫名奇妙。“以后要叫我哥。”  
“是，哥。”崔始源张口就叫了。  
崔始源笑起来有一排健康白牙，金钟云被亮到，躲了眼睛。“还是别叫了，没那么亲。”  
“那我还是叫你金先生?”  
“嗯。”  
“金先生。”崔始源把手放在金钟云的后颈，新修剪的齐整发根刺挠着指缝。  
“干嘛?”金钟云闷着头应了声，拉长了音带着点不耐烦。  
“再做一次?”  
金钟云趴着装死，留了个脑壳给崔始源，他宁愿没听见。虽然做完第一次后就各自分开躺下了，但男人一直缠缠绵绵的抚摸着他的身体，金钟云再没经验，也猜得到这人不会只做一次就算完。  
崔始源静静摸着金钟云皮肤薄凉的脊背，宽厚掌心扫下去，握住紧实的腰侧。他真的爱极了金钟云的腰，两手一卡就几乎握全的小腰，瘦又韧，还耐折腾。  
金钟云有点动摇。他全身上下腰最敏感，这人掌心的粗糙质感和每一道纹路他都体会的一清二楚，细致情色的揉捏是什么意思也全部了然。  
也不是不想做。金钟云对着枕头叹了口气，湿热的二氧化碳反扑到脸上。“我一会儿就要走了。”  
崔始源瞟一眼窗外的大白天，时间卡的这么严?两人才见面一个半小时而已。“《工作日下午三点的恋人们》，金先生知道这个么？是说主妇会在白天三点时偷偷与情人见面，然后在丈夫回家前赶回去。”  
“你想说什么?”  
“难道您已经是结了婚的人？”  
金钟云一惊，狠狠否认:“没有!”  
崔始源没料到金钟云反应这么大，薄薄的单眼皮都瞪大了，手上忙轻拍两下作安抚，笑了笑:“抱歉，只是金先生那么吝惜时间，我就像在跟不忠的丈夫偷情似的。”  
他哪里像结婚的?他明明前不久还是个老处男。瞬间的情绪起伏，金钟云脖子根都红了，但意识到自己失态，马上又泄了气。“是工作。”  
“啊，是。”崔始源给气炸的猫顺着毛，心里反而开朗了不少，勾搭上有妇之夫自然是麻烦的，幸好这人不是。“金先生是做什么的?”  
“在大学教声乐。”  
“哈，或者我该改口叫金老师？”  
“没这个必要。”  
“我猜这座大学从这里望出去能看见。”  
“很厉害嘛。”金钟云不咸不淡夸了句。  
崔始源其实不是猜的。金钟云来时衣领皱褶里有金木樨的碎屑和香气，全城只有那所大学栽这种花。他能想见金钟云淡着一张少年脸走在花树底下，一手揣兜，眼睛粘着手机，小雨似的残花粒子落在他头上肩上，有那么一点点藏进衣服缝隙里，被带到这来。  
是教声乐么？可嗓子哑了。学生或许会关心这位金老师是不是着凉感冒了，但他们哪里会知道他嗓子哑是因为半小时前才跟男人厮混过，并且他得体时尚无可挑剔的着装底下还有着那样的痕迹。  
他这么别扭，却对这个一脸无所谓，真是略显奇怪的坦荡。  
崔始源掀了金钟云盖到腰的毯子，翻身压上去。金钟云第一反应就是推他，手肘直抵上崔始源的下巴。“我不是说了不做？”  
“没办法，金先生太动人。”崔始源轻易就把金钟云的双腕单手扣牢摁在床头，俯身亲了亲他转过来那半张傻着眼的脸。  
金钟云不知道崔始源说的“太动人”从哪里来，他只知道屁股还有点疼，但眼见男人长臂一伸拿过来床头散着的保险套，只好认命的吞咽一口。他听着塑料包装被痛快撕开的声音，发觉热血朝下奔涌充集，那东西已经有了不小的反应。果然他的身体正期待着，算了算了。金钟云又把脸趴回去。“那你快点……也、轻点……!”  
于是崔始源愉快了，他戴完套子，抓着金钟云的屁股，就着他平趴的姿势，对准然后挺腰插进去，没有停顿，一口气尽根。  
金钟云一声急喘闷在枕头里，攥紧了拳头，细瘦手腕在崔始源掌心挣动两下，腰也忍不住绷紧抬高，无意把崔始源吞的更深。  
内里滚烫的束缚感让崔始源也情不自禁低喘出声，舌尖抵死了上颚才克制住把这人操晕的冲动，深吸一口气，缓缓动起了腰。  
平趴的体位好戳弄敏感点，甚至不需要崔始源刻意经过，前端和茎身就能将那里细致的碾磨一遭。金钟云不想再管手腕被摁在一起互相硌着疼的事，他听着耳朵后面男人享受的吐息，没几下就跟着沉溺进去了。  
和男人做爱适应的这么快，金钟云自己也迷惑。大概他天生喜欢男人，身体也就天生适合男人?那为什么他偏偏是个被插的?  
突然不甘心起来，但金钟云没余裕多想，崔始源这一下顶的极好，他忍不住哼哼了一声，想摸摸身前硬起来的东西，手被控制着也做不成，只好晃晃腰去磨蹭底下的床单。  
在崔始源眼里，那是一个彻头彻尾的求欢姿态。这人恐怕不知道自己有多会，无意识才最致命不是么？崔始源想他真是捡到宝了。  
“金老师今晚几点下班?”  
迷迷糊糊听见这么一问，金钟云不明就里。“……突然问这个做什么?”  
崔始源捏着手里嫩豆腐似的白软臀肉，身下一个狠撞，收获金钟云“啊”的一叫，才说:“请您吃个饭。”  
金钟云觉得这似乎没必要，但是身体被弄的太舒服，连心里都软乎乎的，一点脾性都没了。“嗯……不去贵的……”  
他说的话掺着绵软鼻音，崔始源差点忘了这是一位长他两岁的“哥”。不论如何是答应了，崔始源放开金钟云的手腕，从后面搂起他瘦瘦窄窄的肩膀。“到时候我来接你。”  
又不是恋人。醒过味来的金钟云有点脸上挂不住，他扒着崔始源的手臂，口气不善起来。“呀，快点结束，我还要工作。”  
崔始源知道金钟云是犯别扭了，又无奈又觉得好笑，额头凑过去在他肩膀抵了下，牙痒痒的，想咬他。  
“知道了。”

(五)  
金希澈说：活着就是要找快乐。  
北面的墙底下腾空了一块地，扔掉了金希澈一双旧鞋、一台报废老式游戏机、半箱积年的情书与信物以及金钟云几沓过期杂志，安置了一座最新式的按摩椅。  
这是三十七岁与三十六岁的快乐。  
哥送给你的礼物，生日快乐，钟云大叔。金希澈叉着腰站在地毯上，拍了一下金钟云的后脑勺以示爱意。  
即便两位金氏不愿提，事实就是，他们已经年近不惑，是失眠当饭吃，早起腰酸背痛，洗澡掉的头发再也长不出，宿醉一天比一天难清醒的年岁。真是悲伤。  
虽说是送给金钟云的，但这按摩椅金希澈更受用。金钟云常看见金希澈整个人软瘫在椅子里，机器细致的运作让他舒服的哼唧不止，不知道按好了他哪块僵硬的肌肉，他眉头拧起来了，嘴巴也咧开了。  
“嘶……钟云呐，这玩意儿、呜哇……完全赞啊……啊那里那里……”  
“知道了知道了哥。”金钟云胡乱应着，肚子里忍不住嘀咕：难不成我上面也是这德行？  
三十六岁的午睡闷热汗粘。金钟云从潮湿滑腻的、如同困在怪鱼咕唧蠕动的红色肉腹里的怪异梦境中脱出，咸汗浸润睫毛，眼球刺痛，喉咙渴水。  
他呼了口气，直觉得不寻常，勾头一看，裤裆的地方静悄悄的支楞着小山丘，山顶洇着一团黏黏的湿痕。  
妈的。金钟云骂了一声，把后脑勺砸回枕头。  
他第一次勃起是在十三岁。也是这样热，他醒来，头一次与裆里的兄弟打了个照面，它还很青涩，没被摸几下就乖了。  
手掌又烫又黏，金钟云对这种白色物质有着难以抑制的好奇，他在手指间捻弄它，深夏暑气里，它很快干掉，随即气味难闻。  
金钟真仰躺在金钟云背后半臂远的地板上，蹬着毯子睡的正酣，什么都不知道。小他三岁的弟弟依旧是肉乎乎的粉团子脸，胖圆藕段似的胳膊腿，天天跟着他“哥、哥”的叫，金钟云扭脸看着他，突生的自责像撅圆了嘴巴吹出的口香糖泡泡，呼哧呼哧的涨大、再涨大，终于一下子破裂。  
破裂的声音是：这事要背着人做。  
金钟云是好学生，连生理健康课也会做笔记的那种好学生，性器官勃起并没有使他困扰，他适应的很快，很正面，就是说，沉迷自慰这种事他从来不干。  
他也从来不与同龄男孩一起讨论女孩、杂志、小电影，只这一个方面他好像与世界格格不入。他用青春期虚势来遮掩，胳膊交插在胸前，撇开细长双目，冷语：“我不感兴趣。”  
无所谓周围人怎么看他，他是真的不感兴趣。他的梦里从来没出现过任何形状分明的肢体或器官，他向来只做世界末日与拼命逃亡的梦，这些让身体发疼的梦不会让他想硬起来，想射精。  
当然作为一个男子汉，金钟云没事情干的时候也会撸一撸，积在里面不好，书上说的。他知道背着人了，怕弄脏衣服，他将校服衬衫的下摆咬在嘴里，这样还不会出声。  
进校篮球队前，金钟云没喜欢过谁，没因为谁勃起过，如果有性冲动就是喜欢的话，他直到高中都没有这样的情况。  
直到队友勾了一下他的腰。  
他进了一个跳投，场下欢呼迭起，有许多女孩大叫他的名字，他在这个帅毙全场的当口却没站稳，左脚崴了一下。  
7号队友的手臂伸过来，拦在他腰后面。  
做得好。7号队友称赞。他比金钟云还高许多，金钟云仓促抬眼只看见这人笑起来有一口白生生的好牙，下巴上淌过的汗闪闪发亮，湿热的吐息扑在他的发顶、额头与睫毛，有着中场休息时一同喝过的冰薄荷水的味道。  
7号队友是年轻的男孩子，金钟云也是年轻的男孩子，正因如此，他之前从未注意过这样的笑容、气息以及身体接触，而那时的世界也不会说，男孩子可以这样靠近另一个男孩子。  
世界没这样说，于是金钟云怔住了，把一个“谢谢”说的磕磕绊绊。  
硬实有力的胳膊在他腰后面短暂停留，抽走很久后，金钟云仍然没回神。  
那之后在球场上金钟云错误频出，最终被替换下场。他在树荫里的长凳上坐下，抓起球服领子擦汗，脑壳被晒得发胀，他嗅到自己热滚滚的汗味，皱了皱鼻子。男孩子也不就这样。  
女孩们不再喊他的名字，除了教练递给他毛巾，这个日光灿烂的人世间很快把他遗忘在球场东南角落。  
金钟云享受这样的清净，凉风将他眼皮上的汗吹干了。他希望被遗忘，因为他的目光悄悄追随着七号队员，或者不止，他凝视所有结实的胳膊、健壮的胸膛、青筋愤起的脖颈、剧烈呼气的嘴唇......  
他起了反应，滚烫血液直直冲往一个地方，像烧熔的铁水要去铸成刀兵。球服裤子很宽松，金钟云仍需狼狈却不动声色的用毛巾遮上，后来他去了厕所，强忍着鼻息解决掉这一次。  
在那几个哆嗦间，金钟云想起了房间里某一排架子上的某一册CD里的那位电影明星。他不知道为什么要想起他，他甚至记不得这位电影明星的名字，大概是播放这张CD的深夜，黑白画面里这位电影明星的英俊脸容是他睡着前的最后一眼。  
马桶盖上，金钟云嘴唇冰凉，急促的射精让他短暂消沉了。他还不知道如何接受自己与世界上其他男孩的不同，但他握着软下去的东西预言：他会喜欢上谁的。这个谁应该有着如电影明星般修挺的眉骨与鼻梁、天生多情的深邃双目、宽厚健硕的胸膛，修长结实的手臂……  
十几年过去了，金钟云遇上这样的人了么？  
一小朵烟花在胸口炸响。  
被子被无情的胡乱的蹬开了，起身太急，脑子里搅着一阵晕眩，他赤着脚，地毯被踏歪，脚后跟咚咚的跺着地板，三步两步又七步，他要找到那张号码条。  
金希澈歪在沙发上看电视，握着一杯凉白开有一口没一口的喝，目光掠过他，能看见一件白衬衫挂在蓝天白云底下飘啊飘。  
金钟云差点问出口：哥你有没有看见一张写着号码的纸条？这句话本来已经顶上了喉咙，他及时反应过来不能不打自招，就又吞了回去。  
倒是金希澈看见他忽然冲出来有点奇怪。“你干嘛？”  
好像远去了，像飞机云尾部那一段在天空消解不见了，电影明星般的脸容，雕塑般的优越身材，那画报里走出来的男人，可预见的离金钟云远去了。  
“没有，谢谢哥帮我洗衣服。”金钟云说。  
他一步一步走回去时才感到脚底板又冷又痛，关上房间门，左边是深色胡桃木的衣柜，右边是列满书和CD的架子，正面是被躺乱的床，床再过去是窗子，静止的树影投在厚实的窗帘布上，房间仍然是住了十数年的房间。  
金钟云眼神失焦的望了不知道哪里一会儿，走过去把地毯挪正了，这块杏子色的厚地毯也是用了许多年的，踩上去很软，他喜欢。他直起身左右拧了拧躺久了的腰，又习惯性扭了两下脖子，掏出手机，圆圆短短的拇指，一下一下的摁出了一串数字，也就是那男人写给他的号码。  
他的记性一向不错，都说了，金钟云是好学生。  
完整的号码印在眼睛里，金钟云捧着手机笑开，他有自信不会错。那晚在路上，他被屁股疼和后悔折磨的几次想把纸条丢掉，明明都伸进垃圾桶了，收回来一看还是舍不得，这样的动作重复太多次，要他记不住也难。  
想想还有点小得意。金钟云握起拳头抵在唇上咳了一声，整肃过表情，竟然有些紧张。  
虽然不用想就知道那是个不容易约的男人，但金钟云还是想试试，不想深究原由，就是想这么做，他已经很久没这样英勇过。  
反正要是碰壁，就约钟真去喝咖啡。  
金钟云湿着眼眶，不知为何眼眶就湿了，他把哽着喉咙的心脏咽回肚子，悲壮的摁下通话键。


End file.
